Un Monopoly à la Tour
by NoEcritSelonSonEnvie
Summary: Quand ils s'ennuient, les Avengers jouent. Et quand ils jouent, forcément, ça dérape ! OS Humour !


Coucou, voilà un OS que j'ai écrit pour me marrer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Non, répéta Clint. Je ne jouerais pas avec vous.

Cela faisait au moins dix-huit fois qu'il répondait la même chose à Thor et Steve, qui s'étaient mis en tête en début d'après midi de faire un jeu de société pour passer le temps, puisque tout le monde était présument à la Tour Avengers, anciennement Tour Stark. C'était une période de calme relatif : ils avaient démantelé la firme Sud-Américaine d'HYDRA il y a peu, assurant une vingtaine de jour sans bagarre imminente.

Durant ces intervalles de « paix », les habitants de la Tour s'occupaient de différentes manières.

Clint, par exemple, tirait sempiternellement à l'arc. Banner passait des heures enfermé dans le labo, n'acceptant que les visites de Stark qui potassait avec lui de temps en temps. Ce dernier bossait sur une nouvelle armure qui ne prendrait pas plus de place que l'un des bouquins que Steve lisait quand il ne boxait pas sur ses punching-balls adorés. Le soldat tentait encore et toujours de rattraper son retard, et il s'était récemment plongé dans les Harry Potter, après une réflexion bien sentie de Natasha, qui poussait Stark à se mettre au ménage. « Ici, c'est comme Poudlard, même les hommes peuvent se servir de balais ! ». La jeune femme quand à elle, disparaissait de temps en temps en missions en solo, et sinon s'entrainait sans relâche dans la salle d'entrainement. Quand à Thor…. Il apprenait à être un vrai petit Midgardien en s'essayant à surfer sur internet, à lire l'alphabet et les chiffres arabes, à cuisiner.

Certains jours, ils essayaient tout de même de se réunir autour d'une activité, pour garder des liens pas seulement professionnels, mais aussi amicaux et fraternels. Une fois, Steve leur avait préparé des pancakes avec sa recette personnelle, qu'il tenait d'avant sa congélation. Malgré leur goût de brulé, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, et ça avait fait plaisir à tout le monde.

Ils avaient aussi fait nombre de soirées jeux vidéos avec shawarmas et/ou pizza à volonté, plusieurs apéros à la vodka russe amenée par Natasha, qui était restée la seule sobre avec Steve après 5 shots d'affilé, puisqu'elle était habituée et que lui n'était pas sensible à l'alcool. Stark avait voulu faire une immense fresque dans le salon, Steve exigé un paint-ball, Clint un poker, et Thor avait même organisé une bataille d'eau qui leur avait valut la désespérance de Fury. (1)

Mais cette après –midi là, Thor et Steve avait décidé de faire un Monopoly. Ils avaient presque convaincu tout le monde, hormis Clint, qui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité : cette partie n'en promettait pas le moins de monde.

-Allez, Faucon ! fit Thor, toujours aussi jovial. Si tu n'accepte pas, c'est que tu as peur !

-Soyez sympa, Clint, compléta Steve en voyant que l'espion ne cillait même pas. Je pense que ça ne durera pas longtemps, et puis nous jouons en double. Ça ne peut qu'être drôle !

Après quinze bonnes minutes à ne plus s'entendre penser à cause des deux hommes, Clint finit par céder, et tout trois se rendirent à la grande table du salon. Stark, déjà présent et brandissant la boîte de Monopoly, somma JARVIS de convier les autres joueurs. Arrivèrent successivement Natasha, Bruce, et enfin Pepper et Jane, qui était de passage à la Tour pour profiter de son compagnon Asgardien.

-Bon ! fit Stark, en maître de cérémonie. Je fais la banque ! JARVIS, peux tu nous tirer des équipes de deux, s'il-te-plait ?

-Tout de suite, monsieur, tonna la voix du robot. Après un calcul de probabilité, sachant que…

-Abrège ! coupa le milliardaire.

-Oui, monsieur. Je propose Monsieur Stark avec Monsieur Banner, Mademoiselle Potts avec Mademoiselle Romanoff…

-Je ne joue pas si je ne suis pas avec Tasha, grommela Clint.

-Bien, Monsieur Barton, fit le robot. Donc, Mademoiselle Potts avec Mademoiselle Foster, Monsieur Thor avec Monsieur Rogers, et pour terminer Monsieur Barton avec Mademoiselle Romanoff.

-Pas d'autres contestations enfantines et puériles ? demanda Stark en jetant un regard à Clint. Bien, commençons.

Ils se répartirent les pions sans trop d'accroche, hormis Thor qui refusait catégoriquement d'être représenté par un chien, puis récupérèrent les sommes d'argent pour pouvoir démarrer. Ils jouèrent l'ordre de passage aux dés, ce qui valu des « ça commence bien… » exaspérés de Pepper qui fit un beau double un et qui rafla la dernière place.

Au bout d'une heure, la partie était déjà bien entamée. Beaucoup de terrains étaient vendus, et déjà un duo était au bord de la faillite : Stark et Banner jouait de malchance et payait coup sur coup les loyers de leurs camarades et des sommes imposées par les cartes Chance et Caisse de Communauté. Les deux espions, quand à eux, étaient lancées dans de grandes négociations avec Jane et Pepper, qui, commençant à être en difficulté, acceptait de vendre leur gare pour un prix exorbitants. Quand à Thor et Steve, ils traçaient leur bout de chemin, possédant déjà tout les bleus et violets.

« Comment ça 540€ la gare ? ESCROTS ! » « Putain, encore la taxe de luxe, j'en ai ras le cul ! » « QUOI ESCROTS ! C'est pas nous qui avons truffé nos terrains de maisons, si ?! » « Antony, nous sommes fauchés… » « Au pire, on gagne, Clint. 540€ on peut se le permettre. » « Avancez, Steve. J'ai fait un double six. » « C'est à vous le Boulevard Malesherbes ? » « Comment ça on va en prison ?! » « Va pour 540, alors. » « A QUI EST LE BOULEVARD MALHESHERBES BON SANG ? » « Trois maisons, vous abusez, les mecs… » « 560, finalement. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est la faute à Steve et sa foutue rue du Paradis là ! » « Quelqu'un nous file 500€ ? J'offre un Stark-Pad à celui qui nous file 500€ bordel ! »

En résumé, ça y allait de bon cœur. Même si le soldat et le Dieu tenait encore la route avec leur coin de plateau, le duo de fille et le duo d'inventeurs étaient en train de se faire faire manger la poussière par Natasha et Clint qui possédaient presque la moitié du plateau et avaient parcheminé sournoisement leurs terrains de maisons et d'hôtels. Tout se passait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que Bruce fasse un 9 et tombe pile sur la case départ.

-ENFIN ! cria le milliardaire en péchant une poignée de billet de 100 droit dans la banque. 400€ mon vieux, ça fait du bien par où ça passe !

-Comment ça 400 ? grinça Clint. Tu t'es cru chez mémé ? La case départ c'est 200, vieux.

-Pas quand on tombe dessus pile, rectifia Stark.

-C'est quoi ces magouilles ? cria Jane, sur le point de lancer les dés.

-« Magouilles », mot non utilisé dans la langue commune depuis 1945, plaisanta Steve, ravi de tenter une vanne pourrie.

-Vous vous inventez des règles parce que vous perdez, Tony ? ricana Thor.

-Taisez vous, vous, on ne vous a pas sonné ! répliqua l'intéressé en remettant à contre cœur deux billet dans la banque.

-Au fait, Stark, se souvint Natasha en faisant ses comptes. Je vous aie fait crédit tout à l'heure parce que vous étiez fauchés. Que se doit 200 ou 400, ce dont je me contrefous, vous me devez 120€ pour la Compagnie d'eau.

- Non, ce n'est pas le moment ! gémit Banner en implorant la rousse de calmer le jeu.

-Si c'est le moment ! fit Pepper en prenant des airs de femme au foyer. Tony est honnête, hein ? Paye tes dettes, sinon c'est de la triche.

-Vous me cassez les boulons, tous là ! gronda le milliardaire en jetant la somme indiqué par Natasha dans la figure de Clint, qui lui renvoya la monnaie tout aussi courtoisement.

-Quelle délicatess…

-PARC GRATUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! hurla Jane en amassant le paquet de fric qui dormait au centre du plateau depuis le début de la partie. On est sauvéééééééééééééées Peppeeeeer !

-TRICHEUSE ! fit Clint en perdant patience, ayant encore la gare à plus de 500€ en travers de la gorge. On t'a pas vu lancer !

-On se calme, Robin des Bois ! répliqua la jeune femme, ce qui fit exploser de rire Thor, qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise. J'étais là, à Pigale, et j'ai fait quatre ! On vous a pas appris à compter dans la forêt de Sherwood ?

Thor tomba effectivement de sa chaise, hurlant de rire face à un Hawkeye cramoisi, qui dardait sur Jane un regard assassin. Cette dernière, fière de sa répartie, rangeait tranquillement ses billets en tas réguliers, sous l'œil hilare de Natasha. Ce fut au tour de Steve de lancer, se moquant comme il faut que son coéquipier soit en train d'imiter une baleine en train de mourir tellement il riait fort. Il jeta les dès si fort que l'un se fit la malle sous la table.

-Il compte pas, si ? Il est sortit du plateau, il me semble… fit timidement Bruce.

-Tu déconnes ? lança ironiquement Clint de sous la table, puisque le dé était tombé sous sa chaise. De toute façon t'as fait un, on s'en fout !

-Non je m'en fous pas ! répliqua Steve. Avec mon cinq, je tombe dans votre gare de merde à 200€, alors que si on compte l'autre dé, je tombe sur un emplacement vierge…

-LE CAPTAIN EST VIERGEEEEE ! cria sans pourvoir se retenir Tony, rejoignant en solitaire Thor dans son fou rire, sous les regards désabusés des Avengers.

-Bonté divine, on est pas aidés, fit Natasha en placardant une main sur son front, exaspérée.

-Aboule les 200€, Captain, où je me lève ! menaça Clint en ignorant Thor et Stark, tout deux à la limite de se pisser dessus.

-Lève toi, Pigeon, j'ai fait 6, point barre !

Clint, de nouveau rouge pivoine, fit mine de se lever, mais Natasha lui colla un coup de coude et lui assena un regard lourd de sous-entendus, dans le genre « Tu te lèves, tu souffres. » Le Faucon se tortilla de mécontentement, et avança brutalement le pion de Steve et Thor six cases plus loin, rayant le pauvre plateau de jeu.

-Hé mais fais gaffe ! couina Stark, des larmes au coin des yeux, pas encore remis de son fou rire. C'est une édition collector !

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il y a encore le prix sur la boîte, commença Pepper.

-Un collector à 25 dollars pièce précisément, ajouta Jane en brandissant l'étiquette, que le milliardaire s'empressa d'attraper et de réduire en miette.

-Elle vient de France, ok ? J'y tiens.

-C'EST VOS FESSES A TOUS QUE JE VAIS ENVOYER EN FRANCE SI VOUS NE VOUS CALMEZ PAS !

Natasha cria tellement fort que même Thor se tue et manqua d'avaler sa langue dans un hoquet de surprise. Tout les Avengers baissèrent la tête, sauf Jane et Pepper qui applaudirent, et Banner qui semblait avoir des problèmes d'intestins et qui faisait une tête bizarre. Le silence planait, et la rousse fut satisfaite. Elle commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de cette bande de gosses.

-On va continuer de jouer calmement, sinon on arrête, pigé ? lança-t-elle en saisissant les dés.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, comme des enfants pris sur le fait. La Veuve Noire lança les dés, fit un double 4 et tomba sur la Rue de la Paix. Personne n'émit un mot.

-J'achète, dit-elle posément.

Il y eut un battement, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit brisé par Tony, qui se leva en braillant :

-HORS DE QUESTION C'EST MA RUE PREFEREEE BORDEL DE CHIOTTE ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MA RUE !

S'en suivit un brouhaha désordonné, ponctué d'insultes, de cris, de baffes pour certains, jusqu'à ce que Bruce pète littéralement un câble. Il se mua en Hulk, et enragé, il assena un grand coup de poing vert et surdimensionné sur la table, qui grinça, signifiant la fin. Il la péta carrément en deux, et envoya valser le Monopoly dans tout les sens. Il y eut une projection fulgurante de billets de toutes les couleurs dans les airs, des geysers de maisons vertes, et une pluie de pions s'abattit sur les autres joueurs.

Clint et Steve se planquèrent sous des débris de table, Stark et Pepper reculèrent vivement en basculant de leur chaise, Thor et Jane se protégèrent avec les bras comme si ça pouvait les aider, et Natasha, l'air plus blasé que jamais, resta immobile sur son tabouret, l'air à deux doigts d'imploser.

Banner, une fois la table démontée et le jeu dévasté, finit par se calmer. Il se rassit tranquillement face à l'espionne, et déclara d'un ton neutre qui trancha nettement avec sa chemise, qui semblait avoir fait un marathon dans un buisson de ronces :

-Je hais ce jeu à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Soyez gentils, rangez moi ça, bande de gosses, ordonna Pepper en se levant, avant de sortir du salon avec un Banner débraillé, une Natasha énervée et une Jane se retenant de piquer un fou rire.

Dès que la porte se ferma, les quatre hommes sortirent de dessous les décombres et admirèrent le champ de bataille qui jonchait le sol. Il y avait des billets de cinq jusque sur le lustre. Sans piper mots, ils s'activèrent docilement.

-On se fait mener par le bout du nez, maugréa Clint, après une dizaine de minutes.

-Je suis un Dieu, et me voilà en train de ramasser comme une servante, grogna Thor, un sac poubelle et une poignée de débris dans les mains. Pourvu que ça ne fuite pas sur Asgard…

-Va falloir racheter une table, constata Steve en en prenant un morceau dans chaque main.

-Pas grave, c'était prévu, surtout si demain on joue au Scrabble, fit Tony.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il se mangea une pelleté de billets et de morceaux de plateau dans la gueule, le faisant taire. Et les quatre Avengers, eux qui s'étaient battu vaillamment contre des tas de vilains, se démenèrent avec des tas d'ordures.

Finalement, Natasha avait raison. Il n'y a pas qu'à Poudlard que les mecs manient le balai.

* * *

Voilà ! le petit (1) renvois à cette fiction : s/10643195/2/Quotidien. Elle est géniale, et vous pouvez y lire vous pouvez lire des OS quelque peu semblables à celui ci, notamment la bataille d'eau ! Allez-y ! :)


End file.
